Talk:Bonus Mission Pack
What do i get for spending $150 on 3 campaigns and being a fan for two years? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.193.113.198 ( ) }. :You get to play the campaigns you bought. You don't like it, don't play, ANet still has your $150. --Rainith 12:43, 9 July 2007 (CDT) oh no now people are gonna be orgasming even more over gwen - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 13:52, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :/agree. Lord of all tyria 13:54, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::SHIT! THIS MEANS NO GWEN UNLESS YOU BUY ONLINE. GODDAMN. — Blastedt 14:06, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::But I like buying the physical boxed games. :( In any case, I think I know what my first transaction will be when I open my first bank account for college. :D --Heelz 14:10, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I like physical boxed games too, but I think Frvwfr2's suggestion is a good one, buy a few more character slots. --Rainith 14:47, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Time to buy 3 more characters... I do need a PvE ele... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 14:13, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Well, this is mean. Not only are you forced to buy online, but it's for a limited time only, which means if you don't act fast, this special GW content will be unavailable forever!!! ANet has never done something like that before afaik...old Collector's Edition are available for purchase if you want the /bonus weapons, etc. And - let's say you already own all three campaigns and have like 12 character slots. Then what? If this special deal expires before EotN comes out then I'm screwed. I mean, why would I get 3 more slots...three mules? Three PvP slots? Waste of money... (T/ ) 14:54, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :It's Nov. 1 - Nov. 30. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 14:56, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::Okay, good. >.> (T/ ) 14:57, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::Re-read that, "The Guild Wars Mission Pack will be made available between November 1 and November 30, 2007 to all accounts that spend $29 USD (€26/£17) or more in the Official Guild Wars (online) Store between 12 p.m. (Noon) PST July 5, 2007 and 12 p.m. (Noon) PST October 31, 2007." You have to buy stuff from the store between noon PST today and noon PST Oct 31st. Then you can get the missions after Nov. 1st. Don't buy stuff in November and think that you'll get the bonus missions. --Rainith 15:25, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::::D'oh, fine print and bad wording ftl. I guess I'm all set then, just buy EotN. (T/ ) 15:48, 5 July 2007 (CDT) well i do hope that this si still available when GWEN comes out. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:04, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :This is rather annoying, there is nothing i want in the shop at least from the options that are there atm. I dont have access to purchasing online and i am rather disappointed in how they will deploy this feature. Possibly they could of released this with the Pre-order disk as well. Im just looking at the screenshots on gw.com details page for this. There is nothing in these screenshots that we haven't already seen everywhere else, a very poor selection of screenshots. -- Xeon 15:14, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::I think the only limited time aspect of the promotion is the "free if you spend at least $29 in the online store" part. I wouldn't be surprised if it becomes available as a regular item in the online store starting in November. -- Gordon Ecker 19:30, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::I just hope like hell, Anet will provide some other ways to obtain a key to unlock the content or whatever, ie, like through a magazine offer (like they did with the Asura mini-pet), or ability to buy a "key card" at the local PC shop. Otherwise they disadvantage those who not wish to do a financial transaction with their credit card over the Internet. --Wolfie (talk| ) 22:16, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Well, I think this is unfair for those who don't have a credit card that can make international transactions. Living in Buenos Aires makes buying from the online store impossible. I'll e-mail ArenaNet and see what they have to say. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 201.235.8.240 ( ) }. Well since I doubt alot of people are gonna get the Bonus Mission Packs after the first month or so the missions are gonna be as populated as Unwaking Waters are. Antiarchangel 16:05, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Just buy GW:EN. GWEN comes out August 31st and won't have a Collector's Edition. Just buy that at the store and you'll be all set. ~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 15:27, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :You gotta wait 3 months though... I'll just leave it, unless people say it's worth it. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 15:29, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::It'll be too late by then for you :p -Kumdori 15:38, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::Well, the release said that as long as the money is spent between now and Halloween, you'll get the bonus pack. ''~ [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 16:19, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Ah, okay. So, spend =>$29 Between now and Oct. 31 and it becomes available, but it will be available in November... That's stoopid. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 16:36, 5 July 2007 (CDT) im pretty sure that it wont b in for stores people, i think its mainly a thing 2 get psyched 4 the gw2. ALSO, be prepared for more things like this, Anet said that in the pcgamer article that now they dont have their hands fulll with new campaigns, there gonna make new "tricks". chris of krtya ::lol chris, I guess they announced that just as they announced DURING THE BWEs that there would be an auction house along with guild storage & guild hall customisation, gg - dont believe ANet, this is just meant for people to buy online b/c it's better profit than through shipping to stores all over the world and for people who never dared to go buy online to do so & eventually end up buying more stuff than what they came there for = marketing Miss Velvetine'' 09:09, 6 July 2007 (CDT) good point —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Chris of krtya ( ) }. Ok just buy GWEN but did you miss the part where they charge Europeans more then Americans? I can get it shipped from the States for the difference! Pheronike And the people that don't have a credit card available to buy it with? And no parents with credit cards?24.132.252.185 06:58, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :People who like the boxed game, and whatever comes with it? I would NEVER use my credit card on a windows machine. I use my Linux box for card transations because it's SAFE! (P.S. @24.132.252.185 Unless you don't have a bank account with debit card, you can buy onine (most debit cards accepted)) Randomtime | Talk 09:36, 31 July 2007 (CDT) TOTALLY UNFAIR AND A RIPOFF. this sucks for anyone who bought a few char slots literally the day b4 july 5th....now they have to spend another 30 to make A-Nets requirements happy? do people realize that we have the ultimate control on what direction A-Net takes?? if we all send mass emails contesting this (respectfully and intelligently) im 100% sure they might make a change towards the right direction...the only question is how many of you actually have the guts to do this instead of just reading this and nodding up and down... ~sin~ :Just buy GWEN. ~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 01:47, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::I'm pretty sure they intentionally set this promotion up as a reward for when your buy GWEN online. It's because when you buy online and cut out the middleman of stores they save some money. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 64.230.42.78 ( ) }. :::What everyone seems to be overlooking is that they're saying that if you spend money in the store then you get the missions for free. They never said people that didn't buy anything in the store wouldn't have a chance to buy the missions themselves. I'd be really surprised if they didn't put the mission pack in the store for purchase on its own. It's just a bonus for people who are going to be buying from the online store anyway. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.50.85.173 ( ) }. ::::Per several posts by Gaile, there are no current plans to make the bonus missions available for direct purchase - they're only available as a bonus. I'm sure that will change at some point in the future; but I doubt it would happen until sometime in 2008 at the earliest. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:45, 7 July 2007 (CDT) The Guild Wars Mission Pack is not transferable and will only be available to the exact account that fulfills this promotion. ::::: If they were to change at a later point and offer this bonus content as a direct pay, Anet would then cause all the people who did qualify by spending the money on the online store to complain. Not a good idea to make all fans annoyed, some of which would be for the second time over the same subject. Rcollins779x 17:00, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Way to piss off everyone like me who bought extra chars and upgrades a few days before they announced this. Sunyavadin 13:09, 19 July 2007 (BST) Here is an idea Does it seem reasonable to Anet that we have to spend 29$ for 4 missions?! Ppl like me that bought 3 campaigns (and those that bought 1 or 2 counts) have to pay Extra?! dammit! give this missions for free to those that have bought the campaigns and spent 29$ i don't have to get it in the store! i paid full price for that!!! MarioDX Just buy GW:EN online on the day it comes out then in November you will have the pack... I think its perfect. Besides if you buy it online you get the code instantly. -''Strato'' (talk) 17:44, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::Its a promotional item. You ever see a "buy 1 get 1 free" offer? Same idea.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 17:52, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Well, what if my Credit card would get hacked?!thought about that? MarioDX : A new popular suggestion are the pre-paid cards that work like credit cards. If you are afraid of getting hacked by purchasing online directly from the producer, you should take a look at that. The card would also be useful for other situations too. Rcollins779x 17:03, 9 July 2007 (CDT) how does GW:EN not include Gwen, and is this a smart move for your fans? I've never been a digital purchase fan - 'oh thanks for the retail price, no box, cds, manual, reference card, etc'. So instead of getting that and maybe a discount locally, we'll give you a code. Wahoo... thanks but no thanks. Case in point after a WoW trial I've decided to give it a try for a bit, I could have done $19.99 online for a code but choose $19.99 in store with fold-out box and art, 5-cds in a box all sleeved each with art, a *thick* manual with some maps, story, and art, 2 10-day trial passes for a friend, heck even like the cool product catalog. I get ANET would like to cut out the middle-man, just be careful about cutting the gamer-fan. --CKaz 20:43, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :Well, uh, you did know you can download everything that comes in the GW package online, don't you? I bought Prophecies from the store and it had the CD, the code, the manual, and a bunch of junk stuff as usual. Then about 5(I think?) months later ANet put up the Manuals for all Campaigns as downloadable PDF files on the GW site. So really, if you're just buying online you can still get all the same stuff you'd normally get out of the box. The exception is your All Important Unlock Codes, but you should write those down no matter how you bought, so...I dunno about WoW, maybe they gots better stuff from the box, but meh. In the land of GW, buying online (if you can and if you have the $$) is pretty much equal to buying the box. (T/ ) 21:01, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::Many people, including myself, want to own a physical copy of games. Capcom 21:25, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::And why is that, I don't understand. I have two Prophecies CDs in the original case, sure, but I've never done anything with them other than accrue dust and use as coffee cupholder (non shiny side!). I would have been just as well off buying it online, if the option existed back then. (T/ ) 21:35, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::::And I don't understand why people DON'T want physical copies. I like having something to look at and hold, and to display if I want. I do randomly look at the manuals and such every once in a while too. The cover art for EotN looks beautiful, as well. Capcom 14:58, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I just don't see the point of having a CD that I will never use again, since to reinstall GW somewhere else you just have to download client and do -image update, then put in your account code. To display...well...I'd rather boot up the game than show off the CD box or whatever. Cover art and other stuff can be found on the Guildwars website. (T/ ) 15:00, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Just a quick note on that, many people still have dial up and can not download the game because of its 3gb size. By offering it online only you cut out a very large percentage of possible clients. -- Xeon 15:09, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::The fact you think looking at the cover on the website and owning a physical copy would be no different means I guess I can't really explain why people want physical copies. :/ Capcom 15:32, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::I just have to laugh at what capcom said xD "look at and hold, and to display, randomly look at manuals" >.> Here's my process I follow when I get a physical box. "Hold" it until I get home. "Display" it so I make sure I found everything in the box, then proceed to install, dump the key code into my desk drawer, throw everything besides any bonus content away. I see no reason to simply hold the box after it's been installed. It's a BOX, not a puppy. As for displaying it, That seems pointless and a waste of space as well. If I don't need the CD to play the game, and I can't install it on any other computer, it's thrown out. There's no point in displaying it, It's a game, not a work of art. There's nothing worthwhile in the box anyway, it's not a board game, it's a computer game. As for art and such, Just go online, you can download all of the art for the cover, concept, ect. Onto your PC. There you go. Unless you get collector's edition, there's zero reason to keep the box. :::::::On a side note, I also have to laugh at Xeon. You obviously do not have dial-up. If you did, you'd know that guild wars is impossible to play with dial-up. I know, I used dial-up at my grandmother's house before. It's simply impossible. Here's why.... :::::::1. install the game. (yay installed, I can play, riiiiight?) nope. You have to download for 8 hours to get the content to enter the town. (well damn, but once I've done that, I can play, right?) Still, the answer is no. Once you leave town, you have to download for roughly the same amount of time to enter any zone. The only way I was able to play at all was to go back home, copy ALL of my files onto a flash drive, go back, load them all so nothing had to be downloaded... And even then it took at least 5 minutes to go from town to town, or from a town to a zone. And once I was out there, you should know that playing with 1,000 to 8,000 ping is really not a fun experience at all. If you still have dial-up, you shouldn't be playing online games. The ONLY thing you can do and have anything that even resembles fun in guild wars on dial-up is get a team of 7 henchmen and hope that they can kill everything for you, or sit in one place and talk to friends. :::::::—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 76.174.13.179 ( ) }. ::::::::Your right i dont have dial up but i was on it for 7 or so months before i got cable. It ran at 300ping to 600 with dial up and i get 200-400 average with cable now. The load map issue i solved by running -images overnight when i was asleep. I also stayed out of district 1 of major towns (or went to the last district when an event was on) because of the trade spam. I was in a PvE guild at this time and i ran TS, i could listen to people talk (2 at a time only) but had to use the talk channel cause of the lag when i spoke. PvE was easy with dial up. PvP, Hell no. Hex spam only in RA that was all i could run, monking, forget it. If you were getting 1k to 8k ping, i would suggest you virus scan and spyware check your grandma's computer, next check her phone line, it may be dirty and finally change her ISP cause they suck. Did i mention im in Australia with that ping? -- Xeon 16:28, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Anon: If you don't care about game boxes and stuff and throw them away, that's fine. But don't talk down to me or make fun of me just because I do care about them. I'm far from the only person that does, and there's no need to be a rude prat about it anyway. Capcom 20:28, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Ordering a physical copy is so tedious. I actually missed the ability to go to Elona and get the Witch Hat during the Halloween event because my physical copy of Nightfall didn't get there in time. If I could've bought the pre-release online, then just buy a code the day Nightfall had came out, I would've been more than happy. Instead, I waited for days and days for it to come. Getting the game the millisecond it comes out from the online store is so much better (Assuming that's how it happens. I'm not sure if you have to wait for them to send you a code, but I doubt it. However, I can't say for sure, as I've never used it, yet. I plan on buying GW:EN online, the millisecond it comes out.). Perhaps, you could go to the physical store and buy it from there, but that's also a bit tedious, and it might be sold out. DancingZombies 22:28, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::It is instantaneous. Right after my transaction went through for Factions and Nightfall and X extra character slots, they appeared in my account ready to use. Yes, it really is that fast, "milliseconds". Very nice. I would definitely recommend it if you're planning on buying GW:EN online. There aren't even any codes to put in (iirc); you just get an order number that is like a receipt, keep it around in case something goes wrong and in that case contact ANet/NCsoft and they will fix things for you... (T/ ) 14:49, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Capcom, he wasn't making fun of you, he was just laughing at you because it's funny. Take it easy, it is funny. To each their own, but other people's opinions can seem so ridiculous to you that you laugh. It doesn't mean you're dissing on them or anything.DavimusK 22:24, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::I too, like Capcom, prefer the physical box and manual. I enjoy the manual and reading the background, lore, timelines, and things like that. It is just not the same on the internet. Also, I've never seen a store sold out of GW copies. The tedious thing for me about buying online would be convincing my parents that they can use the credit card online for GW, and then going through the whole process of setting up an account, and then finally being able to play. For me, I just zip right over to the store, buy a disc, zip back home, throw on the CD key and play. No account needed, no convincing the parents needed, just a a trip to the store. PaintballerOWNZ 18:26, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Crdit card Hacks and Security And how would I know that my Credit card wouldn't be hacked? MarioDX :You're probably more likely to have your card hacked using it at the mini-mart down the street than you are at a reputable online retailer. Modern credit cards with RFID chips in them are more vulnerable to real world hacks than online hacks. But in the end, if you are afraid of that, don't use it and don't buy anything online, but don't whine if that means you can't play the missions. --Rainith 07:39, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :: Here is an alternative for people like you that are afraid of hacks, even as remotely as it is from a major game industry. Prepaid Credit Card :::Wow, are people still living in the dark about this sort of stuff? Security increases especially in reputable, but smaller companies make online transactions by far the safest ways to use credit cards. Rainith was right on that your card is more likely to be hacked by someone sitting around with the right kind of tracker/reciever at a local gas station than one securely transmitted to a company with no known intrusions and a history of trustworthiness. Even being hacked at all is ridiculous, you aren't special enough to be the 1 in 100000 that actually get hacked, you're much more likely to get mugged. DavimusK 22:26, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :Your unlikely to be hacked unless you already have a keylogger on your system. If you have a keylogger on your system, chances are that they've already taken your GW account and stolen it! Randomtime | Talk 09:31, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Just bought I just purchasd the one million edition upgrade (EU version of the GotY edition) and 3 additional character slots which added up to e31.46, well over the required e26.00. The character slots were added right away and i can also use the new weapons but i see no sign of me getting the Bonus Mission Pack, nothing in account acces keys, nothing on the order confirmation, nowhere. Anyone else with the same problem? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Apekooi ( ) }. :"It is due to be released in November 2007." The Hobo 06:53, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::Hasn't been released yet lol Lann No but i expected some kind of message saying that i can expect to receive one Apekooi 19:07, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Like how Anet tells us when events have gone live, or if they're in effect at all? I'd love to see a confirmation, but I doubt one exists. DancingZombies 22:32, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Why? Why would you complain about not getting this. It doesn't have anything to do with anything, its like a side quest with no reward. Whatever content they would have in them you can just read about on here, as it will most likely be posted. And do you really think Anet would leave things out of the main storyline unless you buy X? It wont make any difference if you don't get it. 69.40.56.65 13:32, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Oh, so "unique rewards" means they won't have any rewards? lol Capcom 13:46, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Even though I feel similar to you mystery IP person, the reasons you listed are really falty. There is a MAJOR difference from experiencing something and reading about it. Also a lot of people want to know what happened to Gwen!! like me ;P Rcollins779x 17:15, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::And, I want to get a Sskai's Sword from a Charr Blade Storm, just like the pictures on the GW website shows! No seriously...there is sure to be some sort of unique drops or other reward available in the "bonus missions". Players which miss out and just read about it will be forced to go without or, gasp, buy them for ridiculous prices of 100k + Ectos! (T/ ) 17:17, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::It will probably be something lame. Oh yay, another vampiric sword of fortitude with a pwetty skin! Maybe a 20K exp reward that you get at lvl 20, only good for removing DP or giving you ANOTHER skill point. How about a unique minipet that will gather up dust in storage. The Hobo 18:32, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::At least it's not another 20/20 15^50 +30 weapon --Blue.rellik 21:51, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Because, clearly, people don't care about weapon skins or miniatures. >> Capcom 09:39, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Bit bitter, aren't we? XP is always useless, but any sort of sellable item - miniatures, weapons, etc - are important. Not because you yourself will use them, but because there are always (if you pardon me saying) freaks out there who will pay enormous sums of cash for "pwetty skin" weapons or unique minipets. Like...the mini Panda...16 million plat is a price estimate I saw on Guru. Of course the bonus mission pack won't offer something quite that spectacular or rare, but nonetheless...if I'm already getting EotN and this is included free, I'm gonna milk it for all it's worth. Farming has always seemed more of a chore than a way to play the game, and how else will I ever be able to afford 50+ sup vigor runes? (T/ ) 13:20, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::I'm not a bitter person :( The Hobo 20:29, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Pricing Gaile said that the pack was worth around $4.99 here. If thats true I'll just buy it in the store and get a boxed EoTN. Antiarchangel 12:26, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Are you sure the Pre Order Bonus pack = Bonus Mission Pack? --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 14:58, 13 July 2007 (CDT) oh nope, didnt pay attention to that Preorder Pack and Mission Pack are 2 different things. Antiarchangel 19:08, 13 July 2007 (CDT) So...how long does this last? The Guild Wars Mission Pack will be made available between November 1 and November 30, 2007 - When I first read this, I took it as meaning that they couldn't pin down the exact release date. I reread it, and now I'm wondering if it actually means that the missions will only be available for one month. Arenanet needs to write with more clarity. 24.196.94.255 15:02, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :It means it will be released sometime in November (my guess is closer to the end of the month than the beginning). --Rainith 16:07, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::Is it your interpretation, or do you have any official word on it? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:35, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::From Gaile News: The Bonus Missions will be added to the game and automatically added to eligible game accounts during the month of November, 2007. The missions will become a permanent part of your Guild Wars account. Is that clear enough? --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 18:26, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, thanks. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:53, 18 July 2007 (CDT) So how do I get this and GWEN at the same time? Yeah....two birds in one stone is a great idea. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.49.13.36 ( ) }. :Did you actually read this topic? Here's a pointer: Just buy GW:EN --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 03:46, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Pre-Order Pack & Bonus Mission Pack From GW:EN Is there a way to Pre-order GW:EN online to get both the Preorder pack of GW:EN and the Bonus Mission pack, or if u want both do u have to buy GW:EN externally and spend the 30 bucks or wadeva it is in the In Game Store. =) 07:09, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :The GW:EN Pre-Order Pack is available now. GW:EN itself can be preordered from places such as GameStop that will also include the Pre-Order Pack. However, GW:EN itself will only be available in the in-game store when it is officially released, that being August 31st. DancingZombies 22:54, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::Are you saying that u cant buy GW:EN from external shops once it is released??? and that you can only buy it online but u can also get the pre-order pack externally??? :::To clarify, he's just saying that you can pre-order GWEN from the online store, but you won't be able to buy GWEN from the online store until it's out. He did not refer to retail stores at all. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 09:41, 25 July 2007 (CDT) "The bonus missions will be available to every character on the account" from here... ORLY? presear toons too? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:10, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Your GH, FoW, UW, are all available to every character on your account, too... but that doesn't mean you can map there from Foible's Fair.--Fourth Horseman 18:15, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::You might be able to say that about the realms, but your GH is intentionally not available to your pre toons, as the button was taken away from them. the point is that it is marketed as a feature for all characters, while the concept of pre-toons is already common and known, and those toons are most likely to not have access to those missions. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:00, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :::If you want to stay in Pre-Searing then that's your choice. Don't complain if that means you deny yourself access to other parts of the game since they are available to you if you follow the normal direction of the game. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 05:13, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::::We are not all expected to be sheep that fo'll'ow the no'rmal d'i'rec'ti'on o'f t'he g'am'e. [[User:Foo|'Foo]] 05:35, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I'm pretty sure he said Your choice in its singular form. You do have access to GH but by not advancing beyond pre-searing you are limiting yourself from using it. You are trying to say, I just created a new char (any campain) but I haven't reached a specific point in the campain. How come I dont have access to that content? This refers to new chars that cant go to PvP isles. Quests like Defend Droknar's Forge or Raza's Quest or Campain travel. It is available to you, once you reach the specified point. If you never reach it or choose not to reach it that its (singular) your choice. Rcollins779x 06:01, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::"You are trying to say, I just created a new char (any campain) but I haven't reached a specific point in the campain." - that is not what I'm saying. the concept of prema-pre toons is well based and acknowledged by Anet, so it's not that I haven't reached a specific point, as those toons are never meant to go to the academy and leave pre. also note "(much like the bonus items)", which are available to pre toons. however, I guess there will be outposts for party forming for those missions, and I'll be surprised to find out that pre toons could just ferry there, so my question is, what will be the requirements for a toon to unlock it? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:14, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::I am very much aware of the perma pre-searing concept since I do keep a character there myself. It's just a choice to make: everything in the game is available to this character, but I choose to limit myself by staying in pre-searing. AreaNet is still telling the truth if they say that those missions are available to all characters even if I choose to limit my characters possibilities. So what's the big deal? --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 07:25, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Foo, do you acknowledge that if you wanted you could go post? Or did Anet limit you from doing so? (Yes I'm trying to over simplify this and I know what you mean by perma-pre) When you bought the game you bought access to everything. If Anet removed the option of you going post then Anet would be force to give the missions to perma-pre or state 'for everyone, except perma-pre.' Rcollins779x 07:47, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Quote, "We are not all expected to be sheep that follow the normal direction of the game." - Foo. Just on a side note, I DEFINETLY fall under that category lol. I have an account dedicated to that statement. I have a lvl 20 perma-pre, a lvl 17 perma-pre with 0 deaths, a lvl 1 in Ring of Fire, a lvl 3 in Dragon's Lair, a lvl 7 in Raisu Palace, a char with 1 million deaths, and an empty test slot. For each of those characters I have placed limitations on what they can experience in game. But it was my choice, not Anet's. The low level chars can't gain xp so I cant use them for just about anything other then mule. Quote, "The bonus missions will be available to every character on the account." Available doesn't mean accessible at any given time. Requirements must be met, whether it's reaching post searing, or assension, or completing end game, or whatever Anet puts as the requirement, like none at all. Rcollins779x 07:56, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :"a lvl 3 in Dragon's Lair" ? Lies! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:58, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::Thats why I created it. To prove it is possible. Leave your ING name or add Yoruichi Death God (although I'm 90% online but afk) and I'll log on the lvl 3 and show ya. Rcollins779x 22:24, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :::Well yeah, it's possible, but there is a difference between doing stuff like that and having a pre-toon. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 10:08, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Sure there is a difference ;P but the similarity is that both have a player restriction. Rcollins779x 01:44, 3 August 2007 (CDT) "We are not all expected to be sheep that fo'll'ow the no'rmal d'i'rec'ti'on o'f t'he g'am'e. [[User:Foo|'Foo]]" I read this and wondered if we were intended to read something from the bolded letters. ThePaintballer